


Empty Hands Not Forever

by Lizardbeth



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: stagesoflove, F/M, Romance, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The progression of a relationship in five (not so) easy steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Hands Not Forever

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for the LJ "Stages of Love" drabble challenge comm.

**1\. Attraction**

The hat is goofy. But nothing else about him is.

Not his eyes, intensely pale blue and alight with curiosity, wary but open in admiration,

Not his smile, impossible to resist.

Not his body, which she knows is slender and strong.

Definitely not his hands, which she remembers touching her with intimate love.

But it wasn't her, and that makes things awkward and strange. She knows more than she should, and he doesn't know her at all.

When Martouf returns to his people, she says nothing. There'll be plenty of time once their loss isn't so raw. She can wait.

* * *

  
 **2\. Romance**

With Netu far behind them, Sam found Martouf in the commissary, dinner tray untouched before him. She grabbed a bowl of Jell-O and went to sit with him.

"Samantha." He still looked weary.

"You should eat," she suggested. "Here, try some."

She offered him a bite. He shrank back, saying, "The blue is unnatural. What is it?"

"Tastier than Tok'ra rations. C'mon, try. It's my favorite flavor."

"Very well." He nibbled it from her spoon cautiously. A surprised grin lit up his face. "You're right! More, please."

She fed him the rest, smiling back.

She didn't think of Jolinar once.

* * *

  
 **3\. Passion**

The za'tarc programming activated when he realized they knew. There was yelling, fighting, gun-fire -- she watched in terror as Teal'c tackled him, stopping his suicide attempt.

In the infirmary, Martouf was unresponsive for days. "Help him, Lantash," she pleaded desperately. "I can't lose you both. Come back to me."

Finally he opened his eyes. "Sam?"

She brushed her cheek against his hand. "I didn't know… not until I thought you were dying. Don't leave me."

"Never," Martouf answered. His fingers brushed her lips, trembling.

She touched her lips to his, needing more.

They couldn't stop kissing until Janet entered.

* * *

Janet's scandalized, yet amused voice penetrated Sam's mind like a shot. "Samantha Carter! What are you doing to my patient?"

Sam lifted her head, but not very far, since Martouf's hand was on the back of her neck. She grinned at Janet, and she didn't move her hand from his chest. "Nothing."

Janet put her hands on her hips, surveying them both. "Good. I'd hate to think you learned CPR that badly." Then she smiled, her expression softening. "Carry on with your nothing, then. Doctor's orders." She pulled the door closed behind her on the way out.

Sam looked down at Martouf, whose hand was now gently stroking the soft hair at the nape of her neck.

He blinked up at her innocently. "I believe your chief medical officer outranks you in medical matters, isn't this correct?"

She smiled impishly. "Yes. Janet's a good friend and she gives good advice." She moved her hand on his skin, an instinctive motion from Jolinar, and he gasped.

"Sam!"

"I have my orders. You be still and let me carry them out."

His groan was wordless but eloquent, and she laughed in delight as she let her hands and her mouth answer him.

* * *

  
 **4\. Intimacy**

"You are insatiable, Samantha."

She rolled atop him and mocked, grinning, "Worn out, Mighty Tok'ra?"

Martouf yawned and closed his eyes. "Yes. Sorry. Morrigan's not stupid. Escaping was difficult."

"Then rest." She put her head down on his chest and listened to his steady, reassuring heartbeat awhile. "Sometimes... I wish …"

His fingers trailed gently up her spine. "What, love?"

"That you didn't have to go," she admitted, whispering. "I'm always afraid you won't come back."

"I hate going so far from you. I wish I could stay."

"Maybe you can," she said.

His eyes snapped open, brilliant with hope.

* * *

 **5\. Commitment**

Martouf came through the wormhole. Sam kept a smile on her face to greet him, even as her heart sank.

He had nothing with him. Not even his favorite zat.

So he wasn't staying. He was probably back to say the Council was sending him away again.

He saw through her happy façade, frowning in concern. "Sam?"

She murmured, "I was hoping…"

He smiled. "The Council agreed."

Joy flowered inside her, irrepressible. She was shaking. "You're staying? Really? But… you don't have a bag…"

He grasped her hands. "I'm staying. You are my future, Sam. Nothing else is worth keeping."


End file.
